


Love Birds

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: Baekho is a new student who happens to be the only one there when Minhyun is on the brink of death





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new (not really) baekmin/minbaek enthusiast here. If you follow me on aff you know i'm suck at making summary. Anyways, this is my attempt on filling the tag with a college au minbaek. Hopefully someone will enjoy it ;)

Hwang Minhyun was a sophomore when Baekho enrolled in the Finance Faculty of Seoul National University. Minhyun was a well known senior as he was an active member of the University Student Council. He was assigned as the vice leader last year and would probably take the president seat the next following year.

Kang Dongho aka Baekho was the only honorary student from Jeju General High School that year. He got into SNU by scholarship route as he topped not only academically -as he got the highest marks on the last exam test- but also because he won the international Kendo tournament for high school students.

Despite his tough outer look, Baekho was really a good student. Baekho was also well known as a very loyal friend and it was said that the whole school cried when they knew Baekho got accepted in that most prestigious University in Seoul.

They met the first time when Baekho was detained in the infirmary. Baekho sulked on his bed while cradling his pet's box when Minhyun got in the room.

It was orientation period and all freshmen was asked to bring one of their precious thing to be shown and presented in front of all other freshmen, in order to practice public speaking, or so they said. Baekho brought his precious pet, a slippery yellowish reptile he brought from Jeju, a snake.

It was not his unique choice of pet that made him detained. The detention, in Baekho's opinion, was really unreasonable. He was asked to bring his precious thing, and he brought it. He did what they told him to do. If everyone was shocked, cried, and some even passed out when he showed it to them, it's not his fault, right?

Even so, he still got a punishment. They said it was for 'not having a consideration for others'.

Baekho felt that was really unfair. He was even more disappointed when he thought about the treatment his fellows and his seniors gave to his beautiful reptile. They treat it as if it was a repulsive thing while in his eyes it was the most valuable thing compared to other things his friends brought.

He was asked to stay in the infirmary with his pet and was asked to never leave until the others had gone home. Baekho didn't want to cause any other threat to his scholarship so he chose to do a silent protest only by sulking the whole time he was detained.

\-----

Minhyun was appointed as the chief of the Freshman Orientation Week, a week which was fully filled with various activities for new students. It was a tradition their campus has which was intended to help new students settled and became more familiar with the campus in which they would spend the next four years, on average, to study, and hopefully reach their dream.

Minhyun's task was mostly on the desk, as he needed to think of what activities they would give their juniors, review every plan they made, and signed every documents needed. He spent some time on field too, making sure every preparation was going according to plan.

He only met his juniors on monday, the first day of the welcoming week. He looked at them from the podium where he gave his speech about what was the whole orientation week about.

Because Minhyun had barely ever showed his face to his juniors, it was understandable that when Minhyun walked in the infirmary where Baekho was detained the younger didn't recognize him.

Baekho still sulked on one of the two bed in the infirmary when Minhyun walked in. Minhyun was having an upset stomach probably due to something he ate last night, he made a mental note to never eat anything that was cooked by Minki ever again.

Baekho met Minhyun's eyes when the older kept standing in front of the door. He looked away fast and continue mumbled things to the cage his snake was put in.

"Did you see the nurse?" Minhyun asked in an informal language.

"No I don't" came Baekho's curt reply. He's still too into his sulking mode and he didn't bother to use a honorific form when he answered. Minhyun looked at him for a few minutes thinking how can this boy be so impolite but his pain kicks in again and made him stopped thinking about what punishment he should gave the younger.

As the pain grew worse Minhyun went straight to the nurse table. He fumbled around the table searching for some kind of pain reliever. As he found nothing he became more agitated and started messing with the drawer contents.

Baekho who sensed something wrong from the way he was rushing let go of the cage and came to him.

"What are you doing?"

Minhyun started to break in a sweat. His pale skin looks even paler now that he's in so much pain. Minhyun chose to not answer the rude student and continued fumbling with the cupboard contents this time.

It was a rather big wooden cupboard but there's almost nothing inside. Minhyun hold himself up by clenching on the second shelf. As he started to feel weaker his body started to feel heavier too. Before he lost consciousness all he saw was white and all he heard was the younger's voice, thick of concern and sounded so panicky, and as funny as it was, was in a polite form.

\------------

Baekho just looked at the tall boy rummaging the drawer contents. Drops of sweat started to fall from his beautiful face. Baekho asked again and again but the boy didn't seem to be able to hear him.

Baekho tried to stop him by shouting right behind him as the stranger start to open the cupboard. Baekho really didn't want to interfere other people's business, but he could sense it, the trouble this whole mess would bring him if he didn't stop the pale male.

Baekho planned to try to stop him by holding his hand. He failed to do just that as he saw the contents of the cupboard falling. He saw the boy lost his grip on the shelf and he started screaming.

"Watch out!" Baekho shouted as he ran right to the front where the accident almost happened. It was really fortunate how one could spontaneously move when they're in a danger. Baekho catched the taller's falling body with his own and hold it tight with his right hand as his left hand pushed the falling cupboard back to the wall.

"Ya! Hey! Do you hear me?" Baekho shook the unconscious body as he kept them both standing. He was still pushing the cupboard to the wall as he was afraid if he let go it would fell and hit them both.

Baekho shook the other boy again as he shouted again, harder this time. The body in his holding still didn't seem to be able to produce any response, and even if he shouted on the top of his lung, no one seem to be able to hear him too.

Before he knew it he cried. He wept for he was really worried the boy leaning on his body might be dead, and also because his left hand was hurting so much.

"Don't cry." A weak voice came from the body in Baekho's hold. Baekho stopped crying that instance and just watched him as the tall boy, seemingly had regained his consciousness, stood up and moved to sit on the chair between the cupboard and the table.

"Just let go. It won't fall again." Minhyun told Baekho as he panted. Baekho let go of his hand and just stood there awkwardly. From how much he was panting and how flushed his face looked, Baekho guessed the other must be feeling unwell.

He cried again. Baekho felt really stupid for having this many tears for someone he didn't even knew what his name was.

"Please don't cry." He said as Baekho kneeled beside him.

"What.. what happened to you? Why are like this?" Baekho asked him in between his cries.

"Call your sunbae and tell them to come..." The taller didn't bother to explain and only order that one thing before his head dropped on the table, he's unconscious again.

Baekho tried to wake him up again but he's not answering. Baekho wiped his tears and picked the boy up on his back. Baekho sniffled as he rushed to the bed and put the white boy on it.

He wiped the uncontrollable tears his eyes poured and said in sniffles.  
"I.. I'll be back with them. Please, uhhh, please don't die."

\-------

Baekho ran with nothing but the hall on his mind. He didn't want to question his weird feeling of attachment toward the stranger. He didn't want to think about the reason why he's so sad by the idea of the other hurting. And he absolutely didn't want to find out why his own heart hurt so much when he saw light dimmed out of his eyes, which made him thought the taller could probably dead, and thankfully was not.

When Baekho reached the hall everyone looked at him differently. Some of his fellow freshmen looked at him in amazement, probably they're amazed at him for being brave enough to get out of the infirmary-his detention room. Some are looking at him with palpable confusion, probably because they couldn't figure out why would he broke a rule and put his own scholarship at risk. His seniors were eyeing him with anger.

He doesn't care though. With only one thing on mind he marched to the stage where all of his seniors gathered.

Baekho inhale a long breath to calm his mind before he spoke up.

"Please.. " He choked over his own tear as he failed to control it's downpour. He breathed deeply again after he wiped his tear.

His senior just looked at him questioningly, some were talking among themselves as to why the supposedly smart student became like this. They all came to silent when Baekho opened his mouth again.

"Please help him" Another deep breath and wiping motion.  
"He might be dead if you wait any longer... please..."

Through unstoppable tears he was able to deliver the message.

"What are you talking about?" The senior with the kindest face, Baekho remembered his name was Kim Jonghyun, approached him.

"He... he falls... and.. and he.. huuu... huuu. he... heee.. pleasee. help.. please"

"Stop crying and talk!" A male senior with a very perfect face snapped at him.

"Don't shout at him Choi Minki! You're not helping at all" Kim Jonghyun shout.

"Sunbae, please.. he's in so much pain.. he collapsed twice already" Baekho said as he tried to calm his tears.

"Bring us there." The only mixed blood korean senior ask him.

Baekho thought he never ran this fast in his entire life.

\----------

When they reached the infirmary a nurse was seen adjusting the droplets of the infusion attached to Minhyun's left hand.  
Minhyun opened his eyes when he heard the ruckus and see how he's now surrounded by his organization members slash best friends.

"Where's the kid?" He asked them.

"This kid?" Minki pointed at the boy on his left.

Minhyun saw the fear that diminishing and changed into relief on the boy's red eye.

"Come here kid." He asked weakly at the boy standing furthest from him.

Jonghyun guided the weeping boy towards Minhyun's side.

"This kid cried so much I thought someone's really dead here. What happened to you really, Hwang?" Jonghyun asked.

"Yeah, you were as fine as a crazy bull this morning. Why are you on IV line now?" Aron, the mixed blood korean, asked the sick boy as he moved away to give the weeping kid his spot right beside Minhyun while he himself chose to sit on the nearby chair.

"What's your name?" Minhyun asked the boy as he wiped the tears that didn't seem to stop any sooner from the boy's cheek, completely ignoring his best friends' questions.

As soon as he completed the act and hold the said boy's hand the room suddenly felt hotter than before.

"Why did you cry so much hmmm?" Minhyun asked him again, still ignoring his friends and their confused looks now. Even though his voice was so weak, it bore so much affection in it. Minhyun kept on stroking the crying boy's hand as he talked.

"You don't even know me, why would you worry this much?"

"Then should I let you die? You're collapsing in front of me, and twice at it. How can I'm not freaking out?" Baekho shouted as his body shook. He's still crying but his voice was clearer now that he's shouting.

"Hahaha" is the only answer he got from the sick boy.

"Still rude huh?" Minhyun said after a few minutes of silence passed with Baekho's crying sound the only thing that can be heard.

"Yeah he's so rude towards a sunbae he should be punished!" Minki said aggressively. But Minhyun cut them before the other responded.

"It's okay for you to be rude. You're the only exception. I like to talk to you on a friendlier manner." Minhyun took Baekho's hand again and caressed it with his thumb.

"What do you mean?" Baekho asked him. His eyes and nose were so red from the whole crying.

"Be mine'" Minhyun said as he looked at him right in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be mine'" Minhyun said as he looked at the younger right in the eye.

Baekho replied with the same answer as before "What do you mean?" He said it right into the older's face as he was being pulled down by Minhyun.

"Be mine." Minhyun said and he kissed the tear streaked cheek of the confused boy.

Baekho's eyes couldn't get any bigger as it dilated so much from shock. Aron, Jonghyun, and Minki that were witnessing the scene also couldn't conceal their astonishment at what the cold student council vice president just did.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Baekho shouted at him and yanked his hand out of Minhyun's hold.

"I just kissed you. You didn't seem to understand what I said when I ask you to be mine. So I act it out." Minhyun answered him right away.

"Ummm... we're sorry to disturb.. But since you look okay enough to tease the poor young men, I guess we can go back now." Jonghyun said as he took Minki and Aron's hand and dragged his two subordinates out.

"Yeah.. well, goodbye Minhyun ah. Don't worry so much about the kids' activity. We'll do it right how we planned before." Aron said as he's being tugged out.

"Boy, you better take care of him and don't you dare to go anywhere before the finishing time! You're still on probation! Take care of your snaaaake tooo" Minki was the last one that was tugged out by Jonghyun and with his last word the room sounded peaceful again.

Or it sounded heavy of mind talking.

The three didn't talk at all even after what felt like eternity.

The nurse just sat there, she knew in this kind of situation she should go out and let the two talk alone. But because he's so sick he even collapsed twice earlier she didn't feel that free to go.

"Ma'am, please give us a minute." Minhyun said.

"No ma'am please stay as I respond to him."

"Why would you need her here just to respond me?"

"I'll just buy some coffee in a bit" She made up her mind and went out right away.

"I don't like men." Baekho said as he sat on his bed earlier. His and Minhyun's bed is separated by a curtain and Minhyun yanked it open to see the boy's reaction.

  
"That was my first kiss you know. You just took it like it was nothing. With no meaning whatsoever. You're really mean" Baekho said full of sadness in his voice.

Baekho sat there with his right leg folded by the knee and put under him. He put his knee and two hand so close together screaming a very lady like posture.

"I am not sorry for that. I did it because I really like you and I really want you to be mine." Minhyun said. He could feel the drug nurse Kim had injected earlier started to kick in as he started feeling drowsy. He didn't want any misunderstanding so he continued,

"I want to be your boyfriend, you, whoever your name is, are the one I have been searching for all this time." Minhyun said as he fought the sleepy feeling.

"My name is Baekho. And I'm sorry I can't accept your feeling as it's too sudden. We just met for an hour so I can't determine wether or not I feel anything to you. And I don't think I can like a man in romantic way. I'm sorry." Baekho explained.

He kept on looking at the ground as he said that. When he heard the boy next to him snoring instead of answering him back he looked up and met with a weirdly beautiful scene of an angle-like face snoring.

Minhyun's mouth was slightly open when he slept. The faint snore he made sounds loud as that was the only sound could be heard in the room then. Baekho moved the nurse's chair next to the other's bed very carefully as to not make any sound and woke him up.

Baekho touched his forehead and he could feel the fever had went down so much. He just stared at him and didn't feel the courage to talk or move as he was afraid he would disturb his peaceful sleep.

Baekho put his hand on Minhyun's bed and propped his head on it. He scanned the man in front of him. His face is undoubtedly really good. He had a very fair complexion and his hair looks so smooth. Baekho tried to find any blemish on the boy's face but he couldn't. Baekho giggled a little looking at the other's nonexistent eyebrows. Except for the eyebrows Minhyun's face was really perfect Baekho wondered how he took care of it.

As he scanned further down he was amazed again by how tall his nose bridge was. "Even his nostrils looks perfect" Baekho said in his mind.

Finally he scanned the lip that just kissed him earlier. His lips looks so moist. The faint shining from tinned vaseline can be seen at the corner. Baekho tried hard to stop his hand from running a finger over it to feel how moist it actually is. "You're a pervert if you do that" He said to himself.

Because Minhyun's mouth was slightly open, Baekho could see the tidy lining of his white teeth. 'His face is really perfect' Baekho concluded.

As he kept on looking at him he started to follow the regular breathing of the sleeping male. Baekho couldn't help but feel sleepy too. So he crossed his arm on the bed and put his head over it sideways so that he could still observe the male. Baekho noticed the huge bump of adam apple on his neck by the time he fell sleep.

Minhyun woke up a good four hours later. The sun had came down and the light was lit in the infirmary. Minhyun saw Baekho on his left, sleeping soundly on his own crossed hands. Minhyun caressed his head as he tried to wake the boy up. He didn't want to wake him up, but he needs to sleep on the bed if he doesn't want to be sore tomorrow. They still have four days of activities after all.

"Baekho ya.. Wake up" He wakes him up carefully.

"Baekho ya.. Come on, you need to move over. You'll be really sore later if you continue sleeping like that." Minhyun now caressed his left cheek and chin.

Baekho opened his eyes and rubbed on it with his palm. He's still half asleep, Minhyun could see it clearly. The boy then climbed over the bed Minhyun occupied and hugged him.

Minhyun froze as he really didn't see that coming. He froze and just let Baekho rubbed his face on his chest. The boy mumbled incomprehensible sounds and then stayed still again. Baekho slept again while hugging Minhyun.

Baekho didn't snore so a few moments later the room became quiet as Minhyun too didn't know what to do. In the end he just caressed the boy's hair and smiled as he said.  
"I really need to make you mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this almost three months ago and finally here I am making my debut here. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry for making it not too much on character. Please left anything on the comment section. I love you all


End file.
